gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Her Brother's Keeper
Her Brother's Keeper is the twelth episode of Gargoyles. Cast Summary Jackal and Hyena are up to no good again. Xanatos offers Elisa's brother, Derek Maza, a job as a helicopter pilot. Elisa attempts to find out what Xanatos is up to by visiting Fox in prison. Notes * Elisa's brother Derek becomes aware of the Gargoyles. * Elisa and the Manhattan Clan discover Xanatos's conection to the Pack. * Jackal and Hyena return, independent of the rest of the Pack ** They are revealed to be siblings. * The Coyote Diamond is introduced. Though it only apperars in this one episode, it could be considered a foreshadow of Xanatos's creation, Coyote, revealed in the episode Leader of the Pack. ** The diamond has since appeared in the comics, where in Xanatos incorporates it into Coyotes latest upgrade. * Lexington manages to repair, and slightly remodel, Jackal and Hyena's helicopter in a very short amount of time, showing his developing engineering skills. After he promptly crashes it, it is never seen again. Trivia References *In the episode, Brooklyn tells Lexington "use the force", a refrence to Star Wars. He also says "You and what Starfleet?", a refrence to Star Trek, as well as the many actors on the show who played characters from Star Trek. Memorable Quotes *Bystander: Excuse me, weren't you on that TV show, "The Pack?" *Hyena: Why, yes. Would you like an autograph? How about I write it ACROSS YOUR NECK? *David Xanatos: Never a gargoyle around when you need one. *Goliath: Tell him the truth. *Elisa Maza: The truth! The *whole* truth? Including the part about gargoyles living in New York? That's not my secret to tell. *Broadway: It shouldn't have to be. He should trust you. *Brooklyn: Trust doesn't mean a whole without honesty. *Broadway: Lexington takes the helicopter controls You sure you can fly this? *Lexington: Hey, it's just like the simulator game back at the tower. *Brooklyn: Famous last words. *they all scream as the helicopter does a loop de loop *Lexington: Maybe not quite the same. *Brooklyn: the copter is falling I thought you said you could fly this thing! *Lexington: If you think you can do better, now's the time! *Broadway: Feel the air currents! Use them! Just like you do when you use your wings! * Brooklyn: Yeah, use the force, Lex! * Brooklyn: they crash-land the copter in a deserted alley and Broadway lands on top of him Smooth. Real smooth. * Lexington: Hey, any landing you can walk away from. * Brooklyn: What do we do with it now? Use it for a planter? * Lexington: Maybe I can get it running again. Let's hide it for now before the sun rises. *Elisa Maza: You have to quit! He's *using* you! *Derek Maza: It's my life! Butt out! *Goliath: QUIET! Both of you! You don't know how lucky you are to have siblings to fight with! All of my rookery brothers are dead! And there is nothing - NOTHING is more important than family. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes